Mirai Mutants and Saiyans
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: Another of my Kojiro/Jubilee fics. This is one of the many ways to have them mee that run throught my head. ( I just need to get these out of my system.)
1. A new level, a choice made

Kojiro and Musashi had been training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second year/day in a row and were ready to come out again for a short break. "Hey Dende, where's Vegeta? He usually goes in after we get out." Kojiro asked. "They're in a fight right now. Brolli came back and the others are trying to stop him." Dende said. "Then we'd better go to." Musashi said and powered up. Kojiro did the same and the scanned for the power levels of the Z fighters. "They're to the north." Musashi said and flew off with Kojiro closly behind. "Do you think we'll be any help to them?" Kojiro asked. "We'll do what we can, but Trunks and Goten are one power right now so they're probably at Lvl 3 and Goku and Vegeta are both lvl 4,..." Musashi said. "And we're both only Lvl 2." Kojiro interupted. "So is Gohan." Musashi argued. "But Gohan also has the Mystic power and is as strong as his father at Lvl 3." Kojiro argued back. When the two saiyans arrived at the battle field, Brolli was going 1-on-1 with Gohan while Goku and Vegeta were working on the Fusion dance. Gohan had cleared the city out before flying back up to help. and Gotenks was throwing any attack he could do at Brolli. "How are you holding up?" Musashi asked Gohan. "We're doing okay, Brolli is alot stronger this time around and we need a little more power to help out to beat him." Gohan said.   
  
Vegeta and Goku finally fused into Gogeta again and flew back up to continue the fight. Kojiro finally turned to get a good look at Brolli and noticed he was a lvl 3 SSJ now, but his power rivaled that of Gogeta. Kojiro and Musashi were not strong enough to fight Brolli directly and used their Hyper Bean and Psycho Flash attacks when they saw an opening. "This sucks, every time we get close enough to attack Brolli physically, he sends up back with his energy." Kojiro complained. "We'll just train harder next time and if Brolli comes back again, we'll kill him by ourselves." Musashi said and fired another Hyper Beam. "It's not that, it's we're always the weakest of the Z warriors and usually do back up and cover attacks." Kojiro said and fired a Shodow Bomb. Brolli saw the Bomb of energy comming and deflected it with a burst of energy. "At leat we can train together." Musashi said and fired another blast at Brolli. "I'm just sick of us being the weakest." Kojiro said and fired rapid bursts at Brolli when he flew up to avoid a Big Bang Kamehameha. The blasts hit Brolli's head and he became very angry. With an agitated grunt, Brolli threw a large ball of energy at the two Super Saiyans in the air above him and turned back to Gogeta and Gotenks.   
  
With the ball of energy heading at them at a fast pace, Musashi barely had time to zanzoken in front of Kojiro and activate his energy absorbing technique. The energy ball hit Musashi's absorbing field and stretched around it, then started shrinking as Musashi absorbed the attack. Musashi's muscled bulged with power for a few seconds before he burst to Lvl 3. "Alright." Musashi said and flew foreward to help Gogeta and the others, leaving Kojiro behind to watch. With Musashi's help, Brolli was soon beaten down to the ground and Gogeta, Gotenks, Gohan, and Musashi each fired the Kamehameha at Brolli and blew him away for the fourth time.   
  
Kojiro stayed a few meters away from the others as they finished off Brolli before flying back to Dende's tower. 'Great, now I'm the weakest fighter. I hate that. It's bad enough they don't take me seriously, always having to keep the cops or the army from trying to stop whoever we fight and the others get to destroy whoever it was." he thought bitterly At least then he had Musashi to help him out, not Musashi had surpased him from one attack from Brolli that would have killed him. Within a few moments he was lost in his thoughts and almost flew into Dende's tower. "Dende, I need to train some more." Kojiro said. "But you just got out three hours ago, you won't be able to stay in there for a day." Dende said. "I don't care about that right now." Kojiro shouted, his frustration showing. "Please Kojiro, calm down. It'll be at least two days before you can go inside again." Mr. Popo said and pushed Kojiro away from the door. "Fine, I'll go somewhere else and train." Kojiro said and fully powered up before heading west.   
  
Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta was training Musashi to control his Lvl 3 form and how to maintain it for extensive battles, when they felt Kojiro's energy coming from Dende's lookout tower. "He's throwing another one of his fits again." Musashi said. "He's just like a child, now get back to your training." Vegeta said and attacked at Musashi again.


	2. Surprise?

"Ms. Lee, you and Jonothan are to go to our danger room for a while and practice with your powers." Emma Frost told her student. "Come on Frosty, it's my birthday, can't you let me sleep today?" Jubilee asked. "No. You need to keep training with your powers to keep from losing your ability to control them." Emma said sternly, then softened up to say, "You may figure out how to fly today." "Now I know something's up, you're never this nice to me, unless you're hiding something." Jubilee said. "Fine, if you don't go with Jonothan and train your powers, I won't allow you to leave the school grounds for a week." Emma said. "Alright already, I'll go." Jubilee said and got into her Gen-X uniform. Chamber was already there waiting for Jubilee. *Remember to keep her busy for another few hours. we need time for Logan to get here.* Emma said telepathically to Chamber. Jonothan Starsmore nodded and walked in the danger room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Where is he already? It's almost noon." Monet said. "I'm sure Mr. Logan will show up. He just needs time." Paige said. "You sure about that? When was the last time he showed up on time to something other than a fight? Mondo asked. "You got a point there. He didn't show up for Jubes last birthday either." Angelo agreed. "He had his excuse." Paige said. "Just like he does every time. That's all he gives her anymore are excuses." Mondo said. "Personally, I don't see why Jubilee is always so eager to see him, when he won't bother to come see her." Everett said. "Give Logan some credit lads. He's shown up on time for many occasions." Sean said. "How many of those occasions had been for Jubilee?" Mondo asked their teacher. "Just get back to work." Sean said and went back into the kitchen.   
  
Jono was doing a great job of keeping Jubilee busy. Their computer was keeping the doors shut until Jubilee could find and take Jono down without the use of her powers, then with both of them using their powers. "One more time and we can leave here Jono, why don't you do me a favor and come out where I can see you?" Jubilee called out. Jono just shook his head and moved behind Jubilee to keep out of sight for another hour. *The gel is getting better. I don't know if I'll be able to hide from her for another hour Ms. Frost.* Jono said telepatically to Emma. *Do your best, but you may need to keep her busy for at least one more hour after this one.* Emma told Jono. *I'll try.* Jono said and searched for a better hiding place.   
  
'Stupid Frosty, making me work out like this searching for Starsmore while the others are probably veggin' out in front of the T.V. while I don't get to eat except for a small breakfast and then get shoved in here.' Jubilee thought to herself as she seached the area near a waterfall for Jono. 'You'd think Frosty would take it at least a little easier on me today since it's my birthday, but then again she probably forgot just like everyone else...Just like Logan did.' At this last thought, Jubilee stopped searching for a while and stared at her relfection in the small lake at the bottom of the waterfall, 'I bet he's too busy helping Kitty to come and see me. He's always prefered Kitty, even when I was caught by Bastion, he had to help Kitty with her problems. Bet he never forgot her birthdays.'   
  
Jono had waited in his hiding spot for an hour and a half when he decided to look for Jubilee since she hadn't been searching the area for him. *Ms. Frost, I think something may be wrong. Jubilee stopped searching for me. Did she get out of the danger room?* Jono asked Emma. *No she's still inside, but she must be shielding herself from me somehow. I'll send someone to help you find her.* Emma said. "Monet, will you go help Jonothan find Jubilee in the Danger Room? She stopped looking for him and Jono hasn't found her yet.." Emma asked Monet. "Sure thing Ms. Frost." Monet said and flew to the danger room.   
  
Jubilee was behind the water fall where she usually goes to be alone at times. "He's probably with Kitty still. Wolvie doesn't care it's my birthday. He barely cares about me anymore, that's why I'm here." Jubilee said to herself while fighting back tears that threatened to fall. She could see Jono walking around outside looking for her. Jubilee rubbed her wrists arcoss her eyes to wipe away any tears and put on a smile as she jumped out and pinned Jono to the ground. "I win." Jubilee said and got off Jono. *Good for you. How 'bout best two out of three?* Jono asked. "No, I think I'll go to my room for a while." Jubilee said and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Monet almost knocked her over as she came rushing in. "Watch where yer goin." Jubilee said. "Where are you going?" Monet asked. "I finished the exercise and now I want to go to my room. Do you mind?" Jubilee asked. "Whatever, I'm going to practice with Jono now." Monet said making an excuse for why she would be at the danger room.   
  
Jubilee went straight to her room and didn't even notice the decorations or the other Gen X members in the living room as she ran by. "What was that?" Angelo asked after Jubilee ran by. "What was what?" Everett asked. "Something just ran past the door." Angelo answered. "That was just Jubilee going to her room." Monet said. "She O.K.?" Everett asked. "She's fine. She just thinks we forgot about her birthday." Monet said, "That means it'll be better when we surprise her with this party." "Are you sure it will happen that way?" Paige asked. "Why wouldn't it?" Monet asked back.   
  
Upstairs, Jubilee was packing a few things together. 'If no one care about me here, I'll just go back to the mall. I could always make friends there.' Jubilee thought to herself as she closed her bag. Jubilee opened the window to her room and looked outside for anyone who might see her. She almost left a note, but decided against it. 'If they really care about me, they'll figure it out themselves.' Jubilee thought to herself and made her way to the city from behind the school.   
  
At that time, from the front of the school, a black limo pulled up and The X-Men got out with gift wrapped packages in each of their hands. They knocked on the door and was answered by Monet. "Hello, Jubilee will be so happy to see you guys." Monet greeted the X-Men. "Where's Logan?" Mondo asked. "He had to get Jubilee's present from somewhere, but he'll be here within the hour." Scott said and everyone sat the presents down on a table.


	3. The two heroes meet.

Kojiro was heading West for about an hour when he noticed a young teen running away from a large building. He was wondereing what she was running for when she slipped and fell down a hill. Kojiro flew down to where she was falling to catch her as she went over the side of a nearby cliff. When The teen fell, she let out a loud scream that almost made Kojiro cover his ears to protect them from such a loud noise.   
  
"Who are you?" The teen asked when he caught her and tried to get away from Kojiro. "I wouldn't do that, we're really high up." Kojiro said. The teen looked down to see that they were actually several hundred feet up now.   
  
She latched onto Kojiro out of fear of losing her grip and Kojiro decided to find a place to land. while they were that close, Kojiro could feel an unusual amount of energy in the girl. Kojiro finally landed and set the girl on her feet. "Who are you?" the girl asked again. "Fine, I'm Kojiro Takamashi. And you are?" Kojiro said. "I'm Jubilation Lee." She said. "And what were you running from Ms. Lee?" Kojiro asked folding his arms over his chest and leaning on a tree. "It's none of your business." Jubilee said. "Does that mean you're running away from home?" Kojiro asked.   
  
"Even if I was, You're not taking me back there." Jubilee said. "There's no way you could stop me." Kojiro said, a small smirk crossing his lips. "No you won't." Jubilee said and fired some pyrotechnics from her hands. The small energy attacks bounced off Kojiro's armor leaving tiny burn marks. "Not bad considering you didn't charge up first." Kojiro commented while brushing his armor off. "What's that mean?" Jubilee asked. Kojiro held up one hand and created an energy ball over it the size of a marble. Kojiro flicked his fingers toward a tree and the small energy attack destroyed the tree.   
  
Jubilee stared in shock. The attack was barely larger than one of her paffs, yet it totally destroyed a tree and left a crater in it's place. She figured this guy could be trouble if he got mad at her, and not even Wolverine could save her from him. 


	4. Welcome to the past

Kojiro curiously studied the girl he saved from falling and was now standing infront of her. She looked asian with beutiful blue eyes. She was wearing sweats like you would wear to a gym and her eyes were slightly red, like she had been crying. "You're running away because something happened aren't you?" Kojiro asked her. "Something like that." Jubilee said. "You aren't going to take me back are you?" Jubilee asked curiously. "Why would I? I don't know who you ran away from and personally, I know what it's like to need to be alone for a while." Kojiro said.  
  
Jubilee also took this moment to study Kojiro a bit. He has short black hair that spikes out on top and black eyes. He was standing with his arms across his chest with eack hand in the elbow joint of the other arms. He had an angry look that was peaceful at the same time, like he had been concentrating on something. She was about to ask him what he was going to do next when he looked off in the direction of the school.  
  
"What is it?" Jubilee asked. "Some people are coming. Feels like there are five of them." Kojiro said. 'The guys are after me already? I'm not ready to face them yet.' Jubilee thought to herself. Kojiro seemed to read her thoughts because he asked, "Do you want a way out of here?" Without even thinking, Jubilee almost immediatly replied, "Yes, yes I do." With that said, Kojiro piked Jubilee up and flew off into the sky.  
  
"Is flying your only mutant power?" Jubilee asked while they were in the air. Kojiro gave her a weird look and said, "It's not a mutant power, I can fly because I was taught it." "Someone taught it to you? Can you teach me?" Jubilee asked. "I could give it a shot. I mean Gohan taught Videl." Kojiro said. Neither one said anything else for a while. Kojiro was flying around almost aimlessly and looking around. "Are we lost?" Jubilee asked. Kojiro let out a short laugh and said, "I'm not usually flying around this part of the world." "So that means we're lost?" Jubilee joked. Kojiro was fast becoming one of those friends who are in a bad mood alot but you can still joke around with without fearing a rebuttle.  
  
"So where are you from?" Jubilee finally asked. "Far away from this planet." Kojiro said. "You're an alien?" Jubilee asked. "Saiyan." Kojiro simply said. Kojiro looked up and stopped quickly. Jubilee followed his gaze to see an Abarigione(sp?) man in front of them. "Not you again. Every time you show up, It ends up trouble for me." Jubilee whinned. Gateway said nothing to them, but instead opened a portal. From their point of view, the portal didn't seam to go anywhere and was just floatinf ring of energy. "You think I'm going in there?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Kojiro looked back and said, "Someone's following us." Jubilee groaned and said, "It's probably Monet. I guess we should go throught the portal, Gateway will find a way to eventually send me thought it anyway." Kojiro looked at the portal and then at gateway before shrugging and flying through it. The portal ended in What looked like Japan, only in the past. "Where are we?" Jubilee asked looking down. "Looks like Japan. But these are the old buildings." Kojiro said.  
  
Kojiro soon found a place to land. It was in a nice sized town with lots of people going about their business. After wandering around, Kojiro and Jubilee were walking by a Gas station when a car pulled up. Kojiro looked at the people in the car and said, "I think we're in the past." "How can you tell?" Jubilee asked. Kojiro pointed to the girl getting out of the car in a bunny suit like the ones Jubilee's seen in Las Vegas on the waitresses. The attendant seemed afraid of the girl and she walked off while the attendant quickly filled their car. "That's Bulma Breifs when she was a teenager, that means the black haired kid is a young Goku, and the pig is Oolong." Kojiro explained.  
  
Kojiro sat down on a bench nearby and massaged his temples for a while. When Bulma finally got back to their car, she was wearing something different and the people were no longer afraid of her. "Now I remember." Kojiro suddenly said. He then pointed out a man with a floating cat behind him. "That's Yamcha, this town isrun by some Bunny group. Bulma told me all about this place once. In a moment some thugs should come by and pick on some woman and her kid." Sure enough almost immediatly after he said that, two men with bunny ear hoods and rifles that looked like carrots came walking down the street. The grabbed two apples and took a bite out of one. "These apples are rotten, I want my money back." The short fat guard said. "But sir, you got them free." The vendor said. "You don't hear to well, We said we want our Money Back." The taller one said.  
  
The vendor gave them some of his money and the guards walked away and a little kid ran across them to his mother. The guards said some thing to them and kick the mother and kid, sending them falling to the ground. Jubilee clenched her fists and got up to do something but Kojiro put a hand on her shoulder and made her sit down. "It'll be taken care of." Kojiro said. The two guards walked over to the car, Teen Bulma was riding in and started talking to her. Bulma said something back to them and the two guards got mad. Bulma then said something to Goku and he finished up his burger he was eating before beating up the two guards. The short guard pulled out a phone for a while before putting it away and laughing at Goku's group. A few minutes passed and the streets were clear of any people while a car with bunny ears on top pulled up.  
  
"Now we intervene." Kojiro said and started walking over. A giant rabbitlike person got out of the car and extended his hand to Bulma. 'What is he trying to do again?' Kojiro asked himself. Bulma slapped his hand away and The rabbit started laughing. Bulma suddeny dissapeared into a cloud of smoke and a carrot was lying on the ground where she was. "Oh right, I forgot about that." Kojiro said. "So if we touch him, we turn into carrots?" Jubilee asked. "That about covers it. His name is Monster Carrot" Kojiro said. Monster Carrot quickly picked up the Bulma carrot and had the two guards beat on Goku. 


	5. Meet the Ox King

Monster Carrot laughed as a bird flew by and grabbed his carrot. When Monster carrot looked away, Kojiro dissapeared from Jubilee's view and reappeared next to the guards. The guards turned to him and Kojiro punched both of them and sent them into Boss Carrot. The two guards turned into two carrots with bunny ears and Kojiro stood there with a smirk on his face. "Turn her back or you're next." Kojiro said. "How, you can't touch me or you'll be a carrot too." Boss Carrot taunted then laughed. Kojiro's smirk grew sinister and Boss Carrot stopped his laughing. Kojiro opened his palm and fired a few energy bursts toward boss carrot.  
  
The bird dropped the carrot off with Yamcha and changed back into the floating cat as Kojiro charged a ball of ki energy in his hand facing Monster Carrot. Monster Carrot flailed his arms and in a panic, turned Bulma back to normal while still in Yamcha's arms. Kojiro grew an amused smirk as Yamcha screamed out and ran away from Bulma. "loser." Kojiro said. "Thanks for the help mister." Goku said to Kojiro. "No prob Goku." Kojiro said. "How do you know the kid?" Oolong asked. "Uhmm, I knew his grandfather." Kojiro said quickly. "Oh, That makes sense." Oolong said. Bulma walked over to them and thanked Kojiro and Jubilee after Goku told them what they did. Bulma invited Kojiro and Jubilee to go with them while they looked for Dragon Balls, which they glady accepted.  
  
They rode in the car with Oolong and Bulma while Goku rode on the Nimbus Cloud and they searched for the remaining dragonballs. While they searched, they meet the Ox King, who got very confused looks from Kojiro. The Ox King asked Goku to go get the Bincho Fan from Master Roshi so he could put out the fire of Fire Mountain and get back into his castle   
  
Kojiro volunteered to find Master Roshi while Goku looked for The Ox King's daughter, Chi-chi. Before Kojiro took off, Jubilee stepped infront of him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Uh, Master Roshi's, duh." Kojiro said. "Not without me. I've been left behind too much. I want to go with you." Jubilee said. "Are you sure you want to meet Master Roshi now? He's kinda an old hentai." Kojiro said. Jubilee thought about this for a moment and decided to go anyway. "You can teach me to fly while we go." Jubilee said. "Mid air is not the best place for people to learn to fly. I'll be back before you know it." Kojiro said and took off before Jubilee could protest. 


End file.
